


Goodnight.

by unrequitedhatred



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I've been wanting to write this for a while., Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedhatred/pseuds/unrequitedhatred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerome and Lucina work in a book store deep in a city, meet an exotic dancer named Inigo, and Gerome struggles with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nocturnes

Wind slapped against the young man's skin as he rode down a curving road on a sheer black motorcycle. The moon illuminated the pathway, but not by much. Seeing the drivers coming towards him switching to their low beam lights, he couldn't resist staring into them. The light that blinded his eyes momentarily left splotchy patterns dance across his field of vision. With his tongue darting out to lick his chapped lips, his feelings of irritation swelled up inside his being. He could feel it coming up. It was getting closer. His teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed. 

All that could be heard that night were the aggravated screams of an angsty man


	2. The Swan

"What the-!" the young man swerved sharply to the open lane to his right. The vehicle in front of him hadn't bothered to signal that they were braking, causing the young man to react quickly. He sighed and thanked whoever was out there that he was safe. Continuing on towards his path of travel, he eventually arrived at his current job in the central library deep within the city. Pulling into the parking lot, he walked his way over to the entrance. 

"Hello, Gerome. My, you look as fair as always." An elderly woman blushed lightly as she walked over the young man.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Abel. I'm about to open up the shop, so you can come in whenever you please until we close." His face dimpled as he smiled and unlocked the doors to the book store inside the library.

Not long after opening up, elderly folk and middle aged people flocked inside hoping to find something to their liking. Gerome was organizing one of the shelves when he heard a familiar voice.

"Gerome. I have some news." 

"What is it Lucina?" Gerome set down the pile of books to retrieve a worn yellow folder from the other woman's hands. Flipping through the pages carefully, he listened to what she had to say.

"Someone new is coming to help us. However, he's only going to be a volunteer, since he's coming in for a court order. It's nothing too serious, so we shouldn't have to worry about him causing too much trouble hopefully."

"Really now...." Gerome scowled at the thought of having to be with a scoundrel for nearly half the day. He enjoyed it here, being surrounded by gentle, kind people and Lucina, one of the most charming people he's ever had the honor to meet.

"Now Gerome, don't make that face. We mustn't judge him. Who knows, you might even like him. Now, I must tend to the register. We have new shipments of books from other libraries, so could you get those?" Lucina smiled, received the folder back from Gerome, and headed towards the front of the store.

Finishing up with the last of the books, Gerome went through a set of double doors that led to the back of the store. Seeing the massive stacks of books filling the room, he sighed. Smiling, he put a pair of headphones in his ears and listens to the soft music of Camille Saint-Saen's 'The Swan'. The melancholy of the room soothed him.

*****

"Lucina, are you finished cleaning up? Are you sure you don't need any assistance?" With keys in hand, Gerome paced over to Lucina, who was kneeling down and picking up children's books that were strewn around by a rowdy bunch of kids.

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you." Lucina looked up at him, giving her usual soft smile. With the both of them working on cleaning the mess, they soon finished and went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. 

It was dusk now, and the only sources of light were the moon and the lights along the side of the street. Making his way back to the parking lot, Gerome noticed a a man near his bike. Quickly, he broke out into a run to confront the stranger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" Gerome glowered at the other man, his shoulders hunched with balled fists.

"This is a pretty bike you got here, boy." The man sneered and revealed a knife from his pocket. "Let me have her, and I ain't gonna give you any trouble.

"How dare you?" Gerome immediately retracted away upon looking at the weapon. "I'm not going to hand her over to you!" 

"We'll just see about that..." The knife shone in the light of the moon, and the man charged towards Gerome.

Bracing himself for the worst, Gerome protected his face with his arms. Suddenly, he heard a loud thud and the grunting of a man. Peeking over his arm, Gerome witnessed a younger man straddling the other while gripping onto the wrist that held the knife. Running over towards the scuffle, Gerome managed to pry the knife out of the man's hand. Realizing he no longer had a weapon, the younger man stood up and glared at the other below him. 

"Get out of here! Have you no shame? Next time I won't be so easy!" 

The other man struggled to get on his feet and ran. Noticing he still he the knife in his hand, Gerome put it in his bag to dispose of later. "Thank you, sir. I'm not sure how I could have handled that situation.

"Not a problem." The other man tucked strands of his dark blue hair behind his ear, revealing a glittering earring. "I must be going now, I have somewhere to go to." 

"Wait, could I have your name at least?" Gerome marveled at how graceful the other man turned to face him.

"I'm Inigo. I'm sorry, I wish we could talk longer. Maybe we'll see each other again." With that, he rushed off.

"Inigo.... Why does that name sound familiar..?" Mounting on his motorcycle, he cooed at her. "I'm so sorry Minerva... I promise I'll never let anyone try to take you again... Now, let's go home, precious."


	3. My Time

Gerome woke up rather early. It was only around nine in the morning, despite the fact he went to sleep at around five in the morning. His stomach made a low gurgling sound to which Gerome responded by curling up and wrapping his arms around himself. He heard someone calling his name. The voice belonged to a man who had such a smooth voice, Gerome couldn't help but get up and find the owner.

"Gerome, come eat darling. It'll get cold." A man who tucked the strands of blue hair behind his ear revealing a glittering earring. Gerome had to admit, he was quite beautiful, but he had no intention of getting closer to him. 

"I don't want to eat, Inigo." Gerome turned to return back to bed, but suddenly felt a hand at his wrist. Looking back, he saw Inigo with a lowered head. 

"Please. Don't leave me." Inigo looked back up with a tear stained face and blood smeared from the cut at his swollen lips.

Gerome closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. He heard Inigo scream.

"Gerome please!!" Inigo was in the middle of the road, drenched in the rain that was pouring down sheets. Flickering lights of neon signs from suspicious establishments dyed Inigo in various colors of purple, blue, and green. He looked beautiful.

Gerome turned, and started to walk.

The room was dark. Gerome was standing at the door of his apartment. He felt arms wrapping around his waist. He heard a lovely voice say his name.

"I love you."

Gerome shot up out of bed with tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at his clock on the nightstand next to his bed. Nine in the morning.

*****

It was comforting being back at the book store. Gerome was in the back of the store, organizing the never ending piles of books while listening to Bo En's 'My Time'. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and the faint voice of his friend. 

"Yes, Lucina?" 

"He's here. The new volunteer. So behave yourself and get along." Lucina gave a light nudge to his shoulder. "Sorry that sounded to stern." She covered her mouth with a hand when she laughed.

"It did sound rather stern. So where is he?" He couldn't help smiling when she laughed. It was a nice sound.

"He's out in front. I'll have him here helping you here, since there's so much in this tiny room. We need clear it out." 

"Alright."

"I'll go get him." Lucina stepped out of the room, leaving Gerome there to go back to organizing. Not long after he heard Lucina and the young man talking.

"Anyways, this is Gerome. He's going to be here with you." Lucina gestured towards Gerome and mouthed 'get along' before leaving again.

It was him. Inigo. The man that helped him last night. 

"Hey there. We meet again, little damsel in distress." His voice was as luxurious as it was last night. He got closer to Gerome, who flinched and stepped back. "Now, now! Is that any way to treat the prince who rescued you?"

"I don't, I don't like people I've hadn't had the chance to get to know yet touching me." Gerome turned away from him when he felt a hand lightly grasping his wrist.

"So cold..." Letting go, Inigo smiled and looked around the room. Wondering off deeper into the room, his hand brushed against the tall stacks that nearly reached his shoulder. 

"Be careful with that!" Gerome reached out towards him before he knocked over the wobbling pile of books.

"What? No it's fine I'll be careful." Inigo turned towards Gerome, not noticing his arm coming dangerously close to the books. 

"Inigo, your arm!" Before Gerome could reach the stack, Inigo's arm knocked over the pile and caused him to yelp.

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry I'll pick that up so no worries ok?" Inigo looked at the books around his feet and grinned at the other man who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just.... Put those up and when you're done tell me. I'll have something else for you to do." Not wanting to lose his temper, Gerome turned away to finish up what he was doing before Inigo came in.

It was near closing time and the three were at the entrance of the shop closing up. Inigo was way too close to Lucina, which annoyed Gerome, but he didn't want to end up nearly losing his temper like earlier. When he and Inigo were in there back, Gerome noticed that Inigo was graceful in his movements and was actually pretty careful when he was paying attention to his actions. He proved to be mildly useful which was all that Gerome needed.

"Well, now I'll be heading home now. Goodnight you two, and take care." Lucina ignored Inigo's attempted flirts much to his disdain. "Good work today, Inigo. You certainly lift up the atmosphere of the store. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, princess." Inigo grinned and turned back to Gerome. "Now, shall I must be going. I have somewhere I need to be. Goodnight, prince.

Before Gerome could scowl at the other, Inigo began walking off towards the darkness the of the night.

"Goodnight." Gerome sighed and started making his way home


	4. Ave Maria

A few weeks had passed since Inigo first started his volunteer work at the book store. He had completed his hours ordered to him by the court, but he had proved to be so useful that Lucina offered him a job there to which Inigo replied immediately while grasping her hands. He even managed to pull in more customers mainly due to his appearance and attitude. Already many people (mainly elderly women) complimented Lucina and Gerome's attractive appearances. Now young girls are seen wandering into the store only to be complimented by Inigo.

Night had fallen and as usual Inigo rushed off with a hurried claim that he needed somewhere to be, leaving Gerome and Lucina to themselves. Not long after, Lucina went, saying that she had someone to meet up with. Gerome was alone.  
Now, Gerome usually wasn't the one to pry, he kept to himself and didn't worry about things that didn't relate to him. So his curiosity as to where Inigo would rush off to every night was forming in the back of his mind. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he retraced Inigo's steps. He could see Inigo's slender frame ahead of him, and the concern was growing. Suddenly Inigo turned and went inside a rather well kept building with glowing neon sign that read 'The Barracks'. The bright green light dyed the street along with Inigo who greeted a burly man at the entrance. Gerome proceeded after him, but the man placed a large hand at his chest and spoke with a rough voice

"I need to see an I. D."

Gerome pulled his wallet out and showed the man his identification. After getting A nod of approval, Gerome stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the powerful stench of cologne and the sounds of giggling girls dancing to the beat of the pounding music. Sitting in the very corner of the room, Gerome wasn't surprised at all Inigo would be in a place like this. With Inigo's flirtatious behavior around every breathing being, him being her would be completely normal. However, for Gerome, he felt lewd here. The only woman he's ever gotten close to was Lucina. He covered his face with a hand and lurched forward. He had no intention of gazing at the women who were practically nude pretending to be interested in the overweight bearded men. After a while of looking around the dark room for Inigo, Gerome was preparing to leave, until he heard and a DJ beckon towards the crowd. All lights were on the stage and catcalls could be heard all around the room. 

"Give it up for Fera, everyone!" 

The tip of a shiny black boot peeked out the curtain and soon after, a young man wearing nothing but a pair of black booty shorts and a pair of knee high combat boots. Wearing a smile full of confidence, he swayed his hips to the music while walking and sliding his hands over his thighs and stomach. Reaching in between his thighs, the hollers only increases yelling things such as 'take it off, baby!' Gerome watched in horror as his coworker began undoing his shorts and pulling them down little by little. 

He ran.

He ran out of there, his face setting ablaze when he fully began to comprehend the situation. Shooting out of the club with his hands in his hair, he began to rush back towards the parking lot. Gerome was gasping for air by the time he reached his motorcycle, leaning on it for support. He couldn't stop thinking about Inigo, the way he would turn to the crowd with a face like that. A face with half-lidded eyes and teasing smile that screamed 'look but don't touch.' The way he would touch himself so shamelessly like that in front of people. He shook his head and ruffled his hair as a helpless attempt to rid the image from his mind, but he kept thinking bad to Inigo. 

"What the hell... Is wrong with him?" Gerome mounted his bike and brought to it to life. Caressing the bike's handlebars as the engines roared, Gerome spoke softly. "It's okay, Minerva.... I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

Once he reached his apartment, he went straight to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone, looking for something to listen to. He smiled at the familiar name of Giulio Caccini's 'Ave Maria'. Leaving the phone on the counter, he turned the creaky faucet on, and rinsed his face. Letting the cool drops flow down his face, his mind wandered off to Inigo. He felt his face heat up, he growled as his slapped his face with the cold water. He knew he certainly didn't harbor feelings for the other man, as he found his reckless behavior rather annoying. However, he had other qualities about him to be charming. His voice, his ability to befriend anybody, and his graceful movements made him beautiful to Gerome. These emotions caused Gerome to pinch the bridge of his nose. The only other person he held these sort of emotions for was toward Lucina, however, he had discovered she was with another. Eventually the romantic feelings for her faded away, and he was perfectly content being by her side as a platonic partner. He hoped eventually the same would go with Inigo. With his behavior, Gerome was surprised he didn't already have a girlfriend. Deciding that he needed to stop wasting his time with these thoughts, Gerome reached for a towel on the rack to the side of huge sink and patted his face dry. Soon, he was in bed with the full intention of falling asleep, however, his mind persisted on thinking of Inigo's pale body and the way it moved fluidly on that stage. Biting on the pillow, Gerome wrapped himself tightly in the blanket like a burrito. He groaned loudly as he rolled on the bed, not noticing he at the very edge and eventually falling to the falling to the floor with a thud. He laid there still, a wave of guilt washing over himself. 

"Hmmph." Gerome closed his eyes, his hand reaching down towards the hem of his shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sounds of gerome whacking his weiner in the distance*

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors. 
> 
> Any helpful suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
